The Leavers Tales
by novembernights
Summary: A story set in the Potter universe, at Voldemorts first rise. It does, however, not revolve around the marauders but around orignial characters. Read the prologue to get an idea of the storyline :
1. Prologue

_Alas, I don't own anything and unfortunately that's not going to change anytime soon._

_Note:_

_I am not quite sure, how I came up with this story, and how it will continue. I've never written fanfiction before, and I am quite stressed with real life (so I won't promise regular updating). Moreover I am no native speaker, and don't have a beta (feel free to apply). Well, I do/did the writing just for fun (for reasons of time I'll keep chapters rather short) – and I hope you'll have fun reading it. Reviews and suggestions are very, very welcome :) _

_So have fun :)_

-----

Prologue:

1979

_She was 'so sweet',_

_mature for her age;_

_always helpful,_

_but easy in rage._

_He was 'quite charming',_

_grown-up, as they say;_

_and though – he tried to deny it –_

_he was under her sway._

_She was the head girl,_

_he was a teacher._

_- and though, she was out of his league -_

_He never stopped trying to reach her._

_He put her in detention,_

_For whatever she might dare._

_She never knew that his intention,_

_was just to see her._


	2. Conversations

Chapter One:

September 1, 1979

Cloudy Skies had greeted the first students and their families, who had arrived at Kings Cross Platform 9 ¾ this day, and it was not getting better. By 10.55 heaviest rain was pouring down on London, shortening the goodbyes of most families that had found their way to the Hogwarts Express, although, every now and then, you could see students, especially first years, that already got soaked to the skin, because their mothers would not let them go.

Kate Vale, in contrast to everybody else it seemed, was rather happy that it was raining. Maybe it was because she was not as stressed as everybody else, because her suitcase was already on it's way to Hogwarts, or maybe she was just generally in a better mood than the others, but her smile was contagious.

The conditions concerning her seventh year were not exhilarating, but she had promised herself to make the best out of it. Most of her friends had graduated last year, and to her own surprise she had been made head girl, even after– what did they call it - her 'unauthorised stroll' in the woods, in company of Damian Delune, a handsome Hufflepuff. As if Damians kisses were not punishment enough, she had also got 3 weeks of detention back then.

Gently, she pushed her way trough a bunch of chattering third years and entered the train. Only 2 minutes, and 1 waggon later, the train finally began to move. In a nearby compartment she heard a little girl cry, and although she had also promised herself to stay out of others business, she entered the compartment.

"Hey, what's up with you?" She asked and looked at, what seemed like, 4 completely newcomers. _First years..._ she sighed, while she awaited an answer. A little boy with flaming red hair, and freckles spoke up.

"The suitcases ar' too 'eavy, we can't get 'em up there." He pointed at the luggage rack. Katie rolled her eyes. "Good lord, that's no reason to cry." She handed the little girl a handkerchief and then reached for her wand. With a little 'swish' the trunks arranged themselves in a pile. "Thaaaank you." The little boy exclaimed, and Kate could not help to smile on how cute he was.

"Have you ever heard of the restrictions of sorcery of underage wizards?" The voice that came from the small corridor had startled her, and Kate now whirled around too see you had the nerve to put her in such a shock. Surprisingly she did neither recognise the voice, nor the quite good looking guy, as she had to admit, who was standing in the 'door-way'. "I'll think of them next time..." she answered in a rather sulky manner of speaking.

"I suppose there won't be a next time!" The boy or rather say man, with the blue-green eyes and blonde hair, suggested. "Yeah. Of course. Next time I'll wait 'til someone gets hurt, then I'll recite the laws to them. " She answered sarcastically, a smile on her face, before she turned to the first years. "Have a good year, kiddos. Excuse me." The man still not stepped aside, and blocked her way out of the compartment. "I said; iExcuse me./i" She repeated. Finally he let her trespass, but she could feel his eyes on her all the way down the small corridor, until she finally vanished in the prefects compartment. _Looks like the Slytherins can come up with new idiots every single year._

"It's excuse me, professor." The guy muttered to himself and briefly drew a hand trough his hair. He could not help but smile. That girl had a nerve.

---

The heavy rain had even got worse, as the had left London behind and the Hogwarts Express moved through the endless winded vales and hills. Thunder and lighting struck the landscape and intimidated especially the young students.

When they had finally arrived at Hogsmeade she was feeling a bit sorry for them, as they still had to make their little trip across the lake. While everybody else was hurrying to the carriages, Katie took a moments time to take a mental picture of the castle and its surroundings. She had seen it a hundredth times over the holidays, being a resident of Hogsmeade, but the atmosphere was different if you were arriving by train. It was her seventh year, her _last_ year – even though she did not know how literally this thought could become. - Voldemort was on the rise.


	3. We might as well be strangers

Chapter Two:

September 1, 1979

It was not half an hour later, when Katie arrived as one of the last ones at the Great Hall, under the mutterings of a bunch of ever-hungry students, for whom the sorting ceremony could not begin soon enough. She silenced at least the male population with a charming smile, and the other half perhaps with the shining button, that now was pinned to her cloak and announced her position as head girl.

She sat down and looked at Dumbledore, who had just stood up and cleared his throat. The sorting ceremony was initiated, but Kate was far more involved in talking to other people at the Ravenclaw table and clapping her hands when the sorting hat announced the word 'Ravenclaw', than actually listening to the names of the first years. It was not until "Zenners, Louise – Hufflepuff" that the man who sat next to Dumbledore caught her eyes.

He answered her with mischievous smile that made the 5th, 4th, and 3rd years around her giggle in excitement, every girl in the opinion it was her who he looked at. But Kate knew better. It was probably the most embarrassing moment so far – the year had not even started and she had already insulted a teacher. _Well done, girl. _At least, she thought, he did not know her name. The same second, Dumbledore rose again to give them the annual speech.

"My dearest pupils. I'd like to introduce a few people to you. This years head girl and boy. Katriona Vale and Hadrian Hensley."

Ravenclaw and Slytherin began to cheer and applaud, at the names of their housemates and Katie's hopes of an anonymous escape faded. She nodded subtly, but resisted to rise as Hadrian did. The headmaster cleared his voice once more.

"I know, I know... you are all hungry and thirsty but please listen to me once more, especially the Ravenclaws.

As you may have noticed Professor Maynard is not here today. This is, because he has gone into retirement on his own wish."

Whispers that hardly where what they regarded themselves to be, rose and forced Dumbledore to speak up a little, again. Maynard, head of the Ravenclaws, had been teaching charms for more years than most people could remember, before he had changed subjects to DADA last year because nobody was willing to take this position, and he wanted to do 'Albus' the favor.

"This left us short of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher - once more. I was, however, able to convince one of the ministries most promising aurors to spend a year of his worthy time on teaching you how to defend yourself. In times in which this may become important – "

The old headmaster gave a knowing smile to all of the chattering little girls, who as Kate remarked sarcastically, were already exchanging recipes for love potions.

" – Professor Jonathan Healey. "

The young guy rose and took a bow, before smiling at the cheering crowd.

"A pleasure."

He announced, before once more Dumbledore chimed in.

"As Prof. Flitwick is still recovering from a charm –" he shot a young Slytherin a look and someone cried "Well done, Rosier." Only to be booed out by the Ravenclaws. Ignoring this actions, Dumbledore continued.

" - Prof. Healey will also take the responsibilities of Ravenclaws Head of House, at least until Prof. Flitwick is back in full strength."

Katie stared from Healey to Dumbledore in unbelief. That couldn't be true, could it? She could only hope that he her new head of house was not too resentful. Otherwise, she would have a problem.


End file.
